1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Improved Two Roll Sugarcane-crushing Mill. More particularly this invention relates to the said Improved Two Roller Sugarcane crushing Mill having a semi closed frame invented for operational convenience sturdiness and improved performance.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In the prior art, the inventor of the present invention has fully described and claimed an improved two roller sugarcane crushing mill in his Indian patent No. 186646. Several corresponding foreign patents in countries like US, South Africa, ARIPO etc. also have been granted. The two roller crushing mill claimed in the said patent had distinct advantages as enumerated in the specification of the said patent over the earlier crushing mills. In the said mill a single or plurality of feeder rollers of toothed or Cast iron type are used, without needing a closed stationary pressure chute for compressed/compact feeding of prepared cane/bagasse mat and in which, pivoted hydraulic system attached to a lever arm for free floating top roll is provided to give more loading at less hydraulic pressure and at the same time easy dismantling of top rolls, and reduced hydraulic seal failure resulting into low maintenance cost, less power consumption and improved performance, as of existing mill.
Although the said two roller mill claimed in the said patent by the same inventor had distinct advantages, during installation and its working it was observed that, it had following limitations which needed to be improved.                1. There was further scope to strengthen the headstock frame in the said mill.        2. There was further scope for better arrangement for side supporting of the Bottom roll Bearing.        3. Provision of better locking arrangement for the Bottom roll Bearing with bolting arrangement was desired.        4. Provisions were necessary for easy assembly/dismantling of Bottom roll without removing the Top roll.        5. Taper wedges needed to be eliminated for providing strength and reducing stresses in the headstock frame and convenience for operation as well as maintenance        6. Provision of imbibition or maceration liquid feeding means was required on the scraper for feeding the imbibition/maceration liquid to the bagasse mat for increased extraction efficiency.        7. Forcing zig-zag travel of the bagasse mat for providing better permeability for improved extraction efficiency.        